When a wireless terminal communicates with a network side device, the wireless terminal may switch between an idle state and a connected state. To reduce electric energy consumption of the wireless terminal, when the wireless terminal is in the idle state, the wireless terminal usually listens on a paging channel in a manner of discontinuous reception (DRX), and sends data to the network side device in a manner of discontinuous transmission (DTX).
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a DRX state of the wireless terminal. In a DRX period, the wireless terminal has two states, a dormant state and an awake state. The wireless terminal receives, only in the awake state, a message (such as a paging message) sent by a network side device. When the wireless terminal is in the dormant state in the DRX period, the wireless terminal does not receive a message sent by the network side device, and some circuits of the wireless terminal are in a low power consumption state at this time. Similarly, in a DTX period, the wireless terminal also has two states, a dormant state and an awake state. The wireless terminal sends a message (such as a voice message or a network state paging message) to the network side device only in the awake state. When the wireless terminal is in the dormant state in the DTX period, the wireless terminal does not send a message to a network side, and some circuits of the wireless terminal are in a low power consumption state at this time.
In the prior art, when a wireless terminal is in a dormant state, some circuits of the wireless terminal are in a low power consumption state, but power is supplied to a radio frequency circuit all the time. If power is supplied to the radio frequency circuit for a long time, reliability and a service life of the radio frequency circuit are affected obviously, and some electric energy is also wasted.